Forgiven
by Hyunji Lee
Summary: I can never hate you but I can love you, you broke my heart. I hardly ever forgive and never forget, don't come back into my life again. If you really care, don't break my heart again. I'm leaving, and never coming back, Good luck saving the world Grace.


She had waited. He had been her other half. She had known that he would come back. It just didn't happen the way she expected.

The moment the ship landed, and she saw Jason holding hands with a pretty girl, she had known that nothing would ever go right for her. She had wished that the only good thing in her life, Jason Grace wouldn't be separated, they had promised. Promised that they would always love each other, she still had the plastic ring Jason had given her when they had been 5. It was too small for her now, but she hung it on a chain and took it about with her. She was sure Jason would have the coin too. The coin she had given him. Mars had been furious she had given it to a boy. She had suffered blows that had torn her skin. But she didn't care, for it was with the coin that Jason Grace had saved Olympus. The end of her life began on that particular morning. She had been practicing sword fighting with Percy Jackson. The mysterious son of Neptune. She never won but it didn't matter. This boy had unique skills and taught her things she had never known. He was so similar to Jason. It made her forget the pain… For a second when she was with him. Then, Hazel ran up to her.

"Jason… he's back." She had been calm, just nodding, because she knew Jason would come back. He would never just leave her. But when she arrived, Jason had is arm around a Cherokee girl, her arm around his waist. Had she meant so little to him? She pushed her way through the crowd. Her eyes fixed on his arms around her shoulders. The crowd parted letting her through. She slowly walked towards him. He was still waving to the crowd and didn't spot her until he realized the crowd had separated for her to come through. He smiled at her.

"And your name is… Gwendolyn?" That's when she had known it was hopeless, Gwendolyn, a daughter of Ceres that had died years ago had looked completely different. With ash blonde hair and blue eyes. She had black hair and dark eyes. She was tall. Gwendolyn had been small. She had pale skin. Gwendolyn had olive skin. She was slim. Gwendolyn had been plump. How could he remember her as Gwendolyn. She backed away. She knew the hurt in her eyes were showing. Tears pricked her eyes. She wiped tem before it could fall. She, Reyna Brooklyn, daughter of Mars, praetor of twelfth legion will not show tears. She shook her head and came up again, Jason was taller than her now. She had been taller than him when he disappeared, it was unsettling.

"Jason, let's just go find Percy." The girl had tugged at Jason's sleeve, his sleeve. The shirt on him was orange, not purple. It was different from where he belonged. Jason frowned,

"You… You are Reyna." He said. She had stood up to him, standing straight and trying to be taller.

"It took you so little to remember did it?" she said sarcastically. "I wonder why I ever loved you at all. You liar, I doubt you even kept that coin." Jason looked confused and shoved his hands in his pocket, bringing out a round gold coin. Her heart skipped a beat, he had kept it.

"This? You gave me this?" he asked. Confusion etched in his face.

"Took you long enough, thick as always Grace, what made you go to that camp?" She asked, looking pointedly at his shirt.

"Believe me Reyna, I didn't choose this…." He looked lost "I'm freaking amnesic, how am I supposed to remember?" he asked.

"How does Percy remember Annabeth then?" She lost control and hissed "He remembered her, and only her because she was the only thing that kept him living! I hoped for the same with you, but what do you do? Mistake me for Gwendolyn? You even remember Bobby who had always been your arch enemy! Why is it tat you don't remember me?" Piper stepped protectively in front of Jason, Reyna looked down on the small girl.

"Leave him alone." She said defensively "I can charmspeak you."

"Try." Reyna said.

"Why don't you stab yourself?" Piper asked sweetly. Reyna unsheathed her dagger.

"Why don't you fuck off?" she asked and slammed her fist into the girl's face. The girl scrambled up again and unsheathed her dagger. A pathetic gold dagger used for ceremonies. Helen's dagger. "Oh so you chose that dagger because you were so beautiful?" Reyna spat "Believe me girl, I have seen many more beautiful than you."

"Reyna please." Jason begged, Reyna rounded on him.

"Shut up!" she yelled "Just go away and don't come back in my life Grace! I gave you my heart, what do you do with it? You break it into pieces, not quickly, you took it apart one by one and is still doing it now! Why don't you just tell me? That you don't love me? That you love this girl better? That I ever meant anything to you?"

"Reyna, you do mean something to me." Jason said quietly "I don't know what, but I remember you were important to me."

"Liar." She snarled.

"Listen, I remember that you saved my life several times, I remember that I loved you," Jason started, Reyna put a hand over his mouth.

"Shut the hell up Grace," she said quietly "Just say the word okay? Stop torturing me like this, stop making me hopeful! Just get away from me!" Jason took her hand away from his mouth. "How could you forget me?" Reyna whispered "Was I so worthless to you? Venus is cruel Jason, she took away my family, friends, you were the only thing that kept me going, then you disappeared, I gave everything I could to you, the coin, I suffered endless pain for that, Mars made me suffer, but I thought it was worth it, if it could help you defeat Krios, I thought you were worth it, I was wrong, maybe I am stupid, maybe I am crazy, maybe I am insane, for loving you, don't ever come back into my lie again Jason because you're not getting accepted." She whirled around. The next day, she got up only to find Jason gone again, this time with Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Back to the Greek Camp. That was fine for her, but Jason Grace would regret it. She bit her lip and started writing a letter.

She drew her bow and sent it flying in the air, where she knew it would reach Jason.

Far away in the Argo ll, Jason was thinking about Reyna, the girl who hated him now. He only remembered that he loved her suddenly, an arrow pierced the wooden floor. It had a piece of paper attached to it. He picked it up and read it.

_You were my other half Jason Grace, I was your partner, I was your love, how could you abandon me? If you ever remember, I wish you happy luck with the Venus girl, no, I can never hate you, but I can love you, you broke my heart Jason Grace. I hardly ever forgive and never forget, don't come back into my life again. If you really care, don't break my heart again. I'm leaving Jason, and never coming back, outside I was strong, but I never was, the thing is, I am weak. Weak after my sister died. I can never endure this pain, so I am leaving, to somewhere where I can forget you, somewhere where I can escape the pain. I highly recommend you don't come back for me, because I am going to find my way to the underworld. But I want to do something worthwhile, I will go around the world, trying to defeat Gaea and monsters. But I will not care for my life, don't come for me, save the world Grace. You were always our saving Grace and probably always will be, good luck with saving the world._

Suddenly he remembered, he remembered the girl who had loved him, he had abandoned her, treated her like dirt. He slowly stood up. He wanted nothing more than to go for her but that was not her wish. He froze he had been about to jump off the ship in search for her. "I'm sorry Reyna," he whispered.

2 years later, Reyna died, they found her body in a tunnel with mud on her. She had killed Gaea, she had saved the world. Jason cradled her head in his lap. She opened her eyes one more time and he found hope, Reyna whispered. "I love you Grace, find another girl, live happily." Jason felt tears swimming his eyes, he leant in and kissed Reyna, for the last time. Reyna's eyes glazed over and that was it. The girl he loved, was simply... Dead.

7 years later Reyna's death, he and Piper married, he loved Piper, but she didn't give him the same spark as Reyna did, he will never forget her, his first love."I love you Reyna." He whispered into the air, he could almost swear he saw a pale face smiling at him. He knew he had been forgiven.


End file.
